Little You Know
by LisaMaryDaae
Summary: What if 'Ponine was going to tell Marius about her love but she didn't got the chance?


**Little You Know…**

I made up my mind, I was going to tell him how I felt. Maybe tomorrow it was too late. I couldn't take this any longer so I climbed up the barricade, my eyes wandering over the heads of all the men. My eyes instantly found him.

I tapped his shoulder lightly. My little hat pulled over my head so his eyes couldn't meet mine

"Hey little boy, what's this I see?" I lifted my head and I saw his eyes widen in surprise. "God Eponine the things you do!"

"I know this is no place for me…still I would rather be with you…" I hesitated. God why? I had to tell him and I had to tell him now!

"Get out before the trouble starts, get out 'Ponine you might get shot!" The corners of my lips lifted, he was actually worried for me. Maybe…after all he felt something for me…No Eponine focus! You have to tell him!

"I've got you worried now I have, that shows you like me quite a lot." Actually it was a question but I knew I couldn't ask it that way. Not yet, I had to tell him first.

"Maybe… there's a way that you can help, you are the answer to a prayer…" I drowned in his eyes, what he said was so kind and loving. He had to love me…I snapped back to reality when he took my hand and pushed a paper inside my palm.

"…please take this letter to Cosette and pray to God that she's still there." And then he was gone, back to his friends, the letter clenched in my fist. I didn't knew how I did it. I walked off the barricade and slipped in a dark alley. The tears were streaming down and I was shaking all over my body. Damn you Marius! Damn you I hope you drop dead before dawn comes! But he didn't knew…little he knows…little he cares…. A sudden thought came to my mind, I could throw the letter away and go back. Tell him Cosette didn't want him anymore…but I couldn't lie to him. I simply couldn't. I sighed, read the address on the envelope and started walking. My cheeks were dry luckily. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, hoping secretly nobody would answer so I could go back and comfort him for his loss and maybe tell him what I-

"Yes?" An older man opened the door. I recognized him from the robbery but I didn't knew his name. He was staring questioningly at me.

"I- erm…I…. I have a letter m'sieur, it's addressed to your daughter Cosette. It's from a boy at the barricade, sir, in the Rue de Valette."

He reached out his hand and answered me with a kind voice: "Give me that letter here my boy."

I backed away. No! Marius told me I had to give it to Cosette and that's what I'd do.

"He said to give it to Cosette."

He nodded friendly "You have my word that my daughter will know what this letter contains. Tell the young man she will read it tomorrow." He reached out to me and handed me a coin. "Here's for you pains." My pains…what did he knew about my pains. Still a coin was a coin. I nodded goodbye and walked past the man but he suddenly took my arm and said worriedly: "Careful now, stay out of sight. There's danger in the streets tonight." I nodded nervously but he took of my hat and my long hair fell to my shoulders. I gasped in shock, I muttered a curse under my breath. He smiled, his eyes still worried. "Come in girl, let's warm you up, you're shaking." Somehow I couldn't resist his offer. He was so kind. Indeed I was still shaking from the cold and pain I felt in my heart. He led me inside the small house and poured me a cup of tea. I never had drank tea before… I sipped and smiled to my surprise I liked it. It soothed the pain in my chest for that was possible. I heard nearby steps and panicked. Cosette, I totally forgot about her. I couldn't bear to see her and her dreamy smile when he'd hand her the letter. I had to get away now…too late.

"Papa who was at the door? I-…" She stared at me with a dropped jaw. Her blue eyes burning in my brown ones. Her beautiful pale (clean) skin shining when you compared her to my filthy bruised and ragged one. I couldn't take it anymore, I bursted out in crying.

"Cosette… I remember…Cosette….how can it be? We were children together…look what's become of me!" We were children together, we grew up together. We were equal, why couldn't he give me a chance too? I loved him more than anything, I'd die right here if he asked me to! God why do you hate me so much? My vision went blurry and I fainted. I remember soft hands lifting me to something very comfortable, I guess it was a bed or a couch. Then everything went black and I was finally at peace. No more pain, no more bruises, no more hunger but worst of all: No more Marius…


End file.
